


Para Bellum

by LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad



Series: Tales from Morvana [1]
Category: Original Work, Tales from Morvana
Genre: All mistakes are my own, And Re-Wrote the First Chapter Instead of Sleeping, Arguments, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Death Threats, Drunk Singing, Déjà is not who you'd expect him to be, Déjà is the one singing drunk, Déjà is the resident drunk, Emersy is the Bard, English is my First and Pretty Much Only Language, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, If Legend of Zelda Has Taught Me Anything..., It's to Never Trust or Anger Chickens!, Joannah is Done with Rayaz, Knives, Magic, Mentions of Glitter, No Beta I Will Die in My Stupidity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Falling Out of the Sky, Portals, Rating May Change, Rayaz has an Attitude problem, The Dragon's Horde is a very fancy tavern, There's no graphic violence yet, Threats to Cook Chickens, To a Chicken, We Invented The Bloody Language, XD, You'll just have to wait and see, and As a British Person I Feel I Should Be Ashamed, and alot of us stuck at it :'(, but that's not all this story will be :), staring contest, you could say excessively so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad/pseuds/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad
Summary: What do portals, demon chickens and people falling out of the sky into a lake all have in common?Read and find out.
Relationships: Aria Elise & Joannah Joestarr, Damien Phoenix | Daemirel & Joannah Joestarr, Damien Phoenix| Daemirel & Arai Elise, Emersy Pendragon & Déjà Iona
Series: Tales from Morvana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025079





	1. And So It Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I can happily say that all characters are my own. :D Yayy! ^-^
> 
> I wasn't happy with exactly who this chapter turned out or it's length so i decided to rewrite/extend it.  
> P.S. Sorry for rambling in the tags. I talk a lot.

A deafening crack pierced the serene calm that settled over the market place near the fishing docks of the run down town that resided next to a large lake, followed by a toxic green portal swirling into existence in the grey clouded sky. With a flash of green light as the portal spat someone or something out into the awaiting lake below causing a fairly decent sized splash that sent waves rippling across the surface of the unassuming body of water to lap at it's shores.

Nearby a tall hooded stranger stood watching the scene dumfounded as a mild breeze ruffled the wavy plum and glittery fringe that covered the right eye of the stranger, while he raised a manicured eyebrow.

"Huh...Well, that was certainly unexpected," the man commented nonchalantly commented with a slow blink. A cluck sounded behind the glittery-haired stranger causing them jump into the air startled while yelping in a 'dignified' manner. Spinning around he yelled, "GODDAMNIT, Malum! How many _times_ do I have to tell you NOT to sneak up on me!" Only to receive a dead-eyed stare in return from the seemingly innocent white chicken. " _Don't_ give me that look!" the stranger shouted drawing the attention of others near by. "I am your Master and _you_ are supposed to obey _me_!" He exclaimed pointing a knife threateningly towards the chicken who silently stared back. "Don't give me that sass _Missy_!" He hissed angrily jabbing the knife forward. "I can always cook you over an _open fire_ the next time I'm feeling _hungry_."

"Uh-umm... Sir?" a random market-goer interrupted the intense staring contest between man and chicken. "Y-you _do_ realised tha's a _chicken_ and _can't_ actually reply r-right?" They asked with a slight stutter. Slowly the two that had been addressed menacingly turned their heads to face the young adult giving the interrupter a hard stare.

"Excuse Me! _Are you blind_?!" the hooded man exclaimed. "Can you _not see_ that we are _clearly_ trying to have a discussion here?!" they asked in outrage, gesturing to the animal with his hands, including the one still holding the knife.

The young market-goer swallowed nervously, while ringing their hands together before stuttering out, "U-uh. uh never mind!" and scurrying away in a hurry so as to avoid being potentially injured.

The glittery-haired man sighed pinching the bridge of their nose between the thumb and index finger, before angrily turning back to face Malum. "SEE! _This_ is _why_ we can't have nice things!" he indignantly pointing at the chicken with a scowl before huffing and marching off to investigate the disturbance that splashed down in the lake. They paused and looked back at the chicken who had yet follow. "Well?! Are you coming or not?" he asked exasperatedly, then set off again, this time with Malum in tow.

* * *

Falling out of a portal and unexpectedly into a large body of water is never fun, Aria can attest to that; nor is shine and rainbows, ironically that was especially true when she broke through the surface of the lake and was greeted by the sight of the sickly green portal disappearing from the clouded over sky. Groaning in resignation Aria floating facing skyward, before finally working up the energy to spin around in the water and proceed to swim to shore.

Aria slowly dragged herself from the water and onto the shore, flopping down on the sand on her back and running fingers through her strawberry blonde hair to get it out of her face; closing her hazel eyes Aria let head drop to the sand below with a resigned sigh.

“Are you all right down there?” a deep, male posh sounding voice asked from above, amusement clear in his tone. The wavy haired woman crack open an eye as a shadow covered her prone form. Aria was greeted by the sight of a tall stranger who over 6ft at least. The man’s hood had at fallen down some point showing off wavy, glittery plum hair that was short jet black at the sides. A single glowing plum eye with a cat-like pupil gazed down at her as the right was covered by the man’s fringe.

He had smooth olive skin and freckles could be seen faintly scattered across the bridge of his nose. The stranger’s face had an ethereal masculine, yet at the same time feminine appearance with high cheek bones, full cheeks that could be considered ‘slightly chubby’ and a strong prominent, yet subtly rounded jaw that was covered by a short beard.

“I’m _fantastic_ ,” Aria sarcastically replied, causing the man to chuckle while offering a hand with short, claw-like nail coated in a shiny black sparkles varnish.

“Oh, I’m sure you are after taking a dive like,” he retorted with a slight smirk, though a of concern could be seen glimmering in his eyes.. “Are certain you’re alright?”

Aria gratefully accepted the proffered hand, giving the man smile in thanks as she was helped up. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine, it’s anything that hasn’t happened to me before,” She replied reassuringly,

The glittery-haired man gave Aria a bemused look, as though he wasn’t sure whether or not to believe her before asking, “So you fall out of misplaced portals and into lakes a lot then?” with a raised eyebrow as if in challenge.

Spluttering she snapped, “N-no!” and scowled at the man who was chuckling softly. “I was testing out a new teleportation spell when my asshole of a rival decided to tamper with the bloody thing, causing it to spit Who _Bloody_ Knows Where!” Aria exclaimed furiously. “Cause I sure don’t!”

“You’re in Lakaria which is conveniently situated next Lake Lakaria,” he informed Aria.

“Just. Frigging. Great! Just what I need for Heavenna’s sake!”

“Did you to get somewhere in hurry...” the stranger trailed off, not knowing her name.

“Aria Elise,” she replied. “And, no It’s just _bloody_ inconvenient.” Aria explained with sigh.

“Well, It’s a pleasure to meet you Aria Elise. The name’s Damien, and if you are indeed not in a rush then the bar I co-own with a friend is located at on the outskirts of town if you’d like a place to rest.” The now named man asked with a slight bow. A cluck came from behind Damien causing them to startle. “GODDAMNIT, MALUM! We _Just_ Talked About This! Can You _Please_ NOT?!” He yelled at the unfazed chicken, before groaning in defeat.

Aria stared at Damien oddly. “You named your chicken _Evil_?” she asked incredulously.

“Well why wouldn’t I,” Damien shot back in defence, as if the reason should be obvious.

Raising an eyebrow while gesturing at the chicken with both arms she reintegrated, “You _named_ your _chicken_ _Malum_! Which means EVIL!”

“Clearly you don’t know very much about chickens then,” Damien replied matter-of-factly, stunning Aria into silence.

Aria sighed breaking out of her shock before say, “You know, never mind. Lead the way.” And that the three headed towards the edge of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I was laughing when I wrote this .
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if ya liked it ^_^ They sustain me! 
> 
> Just joking I live off muchies (snacks) and candy (I don't care if I'm British, candy is a fun word to say, Fight ME! and it annoys my friends that I don't says sweets XD)
> 
> Looking Forward to Writting More and Youse Guys Responses  
> \- LadyC ^-^


	2. We're Off to a Barilliant Start

"Well, here we are." Damien announced coming to a stop. The building the stopped in front was a fairly sized building that looked to have at least three stories maybe more you counted the few small towers. What was unusual was the fact that it had a castlesque appearance made of chiselled white stone bricks that contrasted the black scorched bark of the large willow-like tree twisted around the building. It's leaves swayed in the breeze, crimson leaves shimmering as though the rays of light had set them ablaze draped down onto the large outdoor mezzanine that could be accessed from the second floor keeping it shaded and cool.

Above Dark wooden doors gilded with gold was a black sign with 'The Dragon's Horde' painted in gold. Off to the side hung a sign with a Dragon curled a round a pile of treasure and a stabbed in the top the pile, painted on in bright colours. The trio walked up the steps to the porch before the grand doors.

Push the doors open with both arms Damien swept inside. "Welcome to The Dragon's Horde!," he pronounced dramatically while taking a bow with one arm held out to the side. Taking in the décor Aria was not disappointed to find the interior was no less grand than the outside. To the right was a black wooden staircase that curved with the wall of the large circular room, with a gold gilded and intracity carved banister that had branches of growing cherry blossom intertwined through gaps, leading up to a mezzanine with more seating and a door to the left.

The mezzanine curved around the room leaving plenty of space of for light to reach the ground floor from the large grand crystal chandler in addition to the lights on the walls above and below, plus the candles on the tables when lit. To the right near where the top of the crimson carpeted stairs ended was a set glass doors the led outside.

"So what'd you think?" Damien asked with a smirk, arms folded proudly across their chest as he watch Aria's reaction.

"Gotta say, when you said you ran a bar i was expecting something less grand," Aria replied with an uncertain smile.

Throwing his head back Damien let out a deep laugh seemingly both pleased and amused by impression. "Ah, we aim to please and astound while offering a grand old time," he replied confidently. "Now, why don't we get you something to eat and drink, before finding you some clean cleans?" Damien offered.

At the thought of food Aria's stomach made it's demands known with a growling rumble. Chuckling sheepishly, while rubbing at the back of her neck she replied, "Heh, yeah that'd be great. I didn't realise how I was until you brought up food." Damien nodded his head at her and giving her warm smile, which Aria happily returned.

Following Damien, Aria was led to the left side of the large room where a Bar made made from the same wood as the floors and furniture. The bar it self couldn't be consider small but at the same time wasn't taking up to much room. six to seven Black cushioned stools sat before the counter with one or two at the left end on the side closest to the door.

To the right was a stage that fit a band with two people up one stage. One platinum blonde with electric purple eyes holding a lute, who was clearly the bard and the other a rather feminine looking man with short violet hair the short on top, reached just above his shoulders at the back and a long ponytail at the base of his skull. They were singing a song about heartbreak and destiny the though the latter of the two was clearly heavily intoxicated given the slurred speech and half lidded eyes of molten gold.

As they reached the bar Aria pulled her attention away from examining her surrounds and focused on the bar in front. behind the counter were two woman. one with messy hair blonde hair and stood around 5'11ft facing the back wall of the bar lined with glass shelves holding various liquors and drinks, racks holding glasses and tankards with cupboards below topped with a second counter, mixing drinks.

The second woman appeared to be all muscle and towered over Damien's six-foot-two frame by at least three inches. She had long wavy midnight sapphire locks that fell below her waist, pointed ears peaking out from behind the dark waves, piercing silver eyes and a jagged scar on the lower left side of her jaw and neck. She wore what appeared to be an armoured skirt with two belts around her waist, a crop top that showed off her muscular yet scarred abdomen, shoulder pads held in placed by to straps that crossed over her chest in an 'x' and a black ribbon and her neck.

"Hey Joannah where's Nate?" Damien asked casting a glance towards to stage, a look of concern passing over his face.

Joannah gave a heavy sighed. "Deity went to go get him," the woman replied with a deep, silky smooth voice.

"Yeah, befor' the idjit on stage Déjà, can do any 'arm," the blonde facing away from them retorted.

"What my half-sister is true, though she could have done so with the insults" Joannah chided giving the blonde a pointed look. "Ignore Raya, she has an attitude problem." Joannah told Aria kindly, blatantly ignoring the indignant 'OI!' she got in repose before looking to Damien with a raised eyebrow. "So, you just going to stand there? Or are you going to introduce us?"

"Ah, right. Sorry" the glittery man apologised, starching the back of his neck. "Arai, this is Joannah Joestarr our bartender, behind is Rayaz Constantine our other bartender and drink mixer. Joannah, this Aria Elise, I brought here to clean up after she fell out of a portal into the lake," he explained.

"And you're over here beacuse?" The tall woman asked raising a scarred eyebrow, with folded arms.

"I brought over her over here so she could get something to eat and drink, while I go find her some clean cloths, and maybe a towel," Damien replied arching a manicured eyebrow in return.

Shaking her head, a fond smile tugged at her lips. "Better get to it then," Jonnah replied gesturing to the stairs with her head. The two watched as the plum-haired man dash off to do as said. A soft thud caught Aria's attention, glancing down she saw a wooden tankard had been placed in front of her. Aria hesitant picked up the large tankard before raising her gaze up, she saw that the blonde called Rayaz was responsible.

Noticing her hesitation Rayaz rolled her eyes. "Don' worry it's jus' apple juice," the blonde informed Aria with a smirk before returning to her previous task.

"So, you got your drink. What would do you like to eat?" Joannah asked polietly.

Aria smiled gratefully before replying, "I'm not too picky an eater what ever's cooking I suppose."

"Whatever's cooking?" Joannah repeated. "Well you're in luck our resident cook Cal just so happens to be in kitchen concocting something this very minuet." Joannah laughed lightly. "Don't look so worried. He does know how to cook," She said reassuringly having noticing Aria's worried expression at her use of the word concocting, before leaning back and yelling "Cal'ar when you've finished could cooking your latest master piece could you bring a serving out?" into the open doorway that probably led to the kitchen at far left end of the bar, parallel to the section of counter that folded to let staff in and out.

"He be done in a few minuets, so you just relax. Hopefully Dames wont take to long either," Joannah stated before going off to tend to another patron further to the right of the bar. Taking a sip of her drink Aria found that it was indeed just apple juice and turned to watch the stage, settling into her seat as she waited.


	3. Songs and Broken Promises

Aria watched as the violet-haired drunk stumbled off the and over to the bar presumably to get another drink; returning her as the platinum blonde bard began to play a beautifully haunting melody on their white wooden lyre that was etched with silver and a dragon craved into the wood, joined by another musician playing a lute. 

_"In the wake of heart break_

_you may not take_

_or elevate or heart rate_

_down to deep below_

_Evermore to be nevermore_

_you swore you'd never fall_

_stand tall_

_but she'll never hear your call_

_even if you risk it all"_

Aria listened as the bards voice melodically floated between deep and high, filled with emotion. "Are all their songs about heartbreak?" the mage asked to one of the bartenders.

"About heartbreak and destiny? Na. It just depends what kind of mood Emersy is in when they're performing," Rayaz, who was now leaning on the bar top next to Aria, Answered while also watching the performance.

_"They led your killer queen_

_to the guillotine_

_accused of villainy and tyranny_

_she called out for help_

_though destiny declined_

_you shall not remain intertwined_

_so say the divine"_

"Here you go. One serving of spicy tomato and garlic soup, and a side of cheesy bread. It's nothing to fancy, buuuuuut it should warm you up," A warm, smooth deep voice said, pulling Aria's attention away from the stage once again as they placed the blow and plate down on the counter in front of her.

_"You fought to get caught_

_but it was all for naught_

_her life cannot be bought_

_your wrath shall be wrought"_

The owner of the was a man just a few inches short than Damien, iridescent pale ivory skin and eyes the colour of the ocean's depths. He had a short beard that cover his prominent jaw and his turquoise hair with a single blond streak at the front was tied back into a bun revealing ears with short pointed tips, who she correctly assumed was the cook Cal'ar.

"Guess he was feeling sombrely poetic tonight." The turquoise-haired man stated offhandedly. "The Names Cal'ar but you can call me Cal. If you ever need a snack whipped up don't hesitate to ask. Cause this lot can't cook worth a damn," Cal informed Aria with a deep laugh as he introduced himself.

"Excuse you, some of us can actually cook without setting a sandwich on fire."

"HA! you're right Nate were not all Damien," Cal'ar replied with a wide grin.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! _ONE_ TIME!" Damien exclaimed as walked over to Cal and Aria with a pout and arms crossed, causing Aria to laugh quietly as she ate watching the exchange. He was a companied by a lightly tanned man the same height as Cal.

Nate had short spiky electric pink, magenta hair which had been shaved at the sides and back. Irises that shimmered like molten gold surrounded diamond-shaped pupils and ears similar to Cal's. He magenta scales that looked like they'd been dipped in gold covering the back of his hands, forearms and from what Aria could tell covered his shoulders and neck from what could be seen underneath his black short sleeved shirt.

"But it's not the only time you've burnt food while cooking. you managed to turn bread into charcoal cause you got distracted and forgot you out in the oven," Nate pointed out matter-of-factly.

Cal gave the glitter covered man a pitying look. "I'm sorry but he's right Dames. If one of us hadn't of smelt something burning and gone to check it out you probably would have set the kitchen on fire." The turquoise-haired man gave a sympathetic shrug. "I mean you not the one. There was that time Rayaz blew up the palace kitchen back in Nazir."

Damien wince at the memory, "Yeeahh that wasn't fun. Thalia _really_ wasn't happy."

The four chuckled when they heard Rayaz's yell of "Tha' wasn' me! It was Déjà'S faul'! I told them not ta put the wine righ' next ta the fire, they didn' listen!"

"Yeah well she made the rest of us help you clean it up! And you know how well that went over Deity, we had to put up with an angry Viking for a whole month after that!" Nate called back pointedly, causeing the blonde bartender to grumble much to everyone's amusement.

At confused her confused Cal said, "Don't worry you'll probably Deity later. probably Revena too." With that Arai tuned back into the musical performance to here the last lines of the songs as she continued to eat, dipping the bred into the soup.

_"...You cannot attone_

_Rend your heart open_

_Then your love profess_

_you will face the test_

_even though you may never rest_

_this you cannot attest."_

Finishing her meal Aria placed the spoon back in the blow and set it atop the plate. Going over the information from the conversation between the three men Aria asked "Who's Thalia?" Nate raised an eyebrow while Cal'ar politely excused himself to take the dishes back to the kitchen and disappeared from view.

Damien huffed out a soft laugh before responding, "Thalia Saeir. The Scarlet Queen of Nazir, City of the Free." Damien cleared his throat and shrugged while shifting his weight. "Annnnyway," he said drawing out the word, "Nate needs to wrangle Déjà before anything can happen; I'm here to show you to a room where you can clean up and rest if you need to." With that Damien gestured for the strawberry blonde mage to follow him.

The two walked up the stairs, past the glass doors and across the mezzanine to the door on the left, which led them to a stair case they ascended to the third floor. The walked down the black carpeted hallway, with walls half covered in dark wooden panelling and the other half covered by crimson wallpaper until they came to a stop outside a door. "Through there is a spear room and bathroom you can use. "Take all the time you need," Damien informed Aria and watched as she disappeared into the room with the door closing softly behind her.

With a sigh Damien pushed himself away form the wall he'd briefly lent against with folded arms and silently made his way back downstairs. Leaning against with his head hung low and order a glass with whiskey.

Joannah placed the glass down in front of him. "You have to stop beating yourself up Mirel. It won't bring him back no matter how lost souls you help, found washed ashore. The person your guilt is hurting is yourself," She said kindly with a sigh as frowned at the man in concern. "He wouldn't want this for you."

"Yeah, well he's not here and that's my fault. I didn't save him." Damien replied bitterly as he downed the liquid in the glass. "I could have done something. I could have done _more_ , if I... I ju... _just_ wasn't..." he trailed off as he struggled to find and get the words out.

"Oh my Mirel," Joannnah sighed stroking his cheek. "Even immortals can find a way to die. But you are still here. You need to stop this blame game you with yourself, it's going to get you killed one day," she whispered as she wiped away glistening, crystalline tears that began to slide down the sides of Damien's face.

"It's not that easy," Damien gasped breathlessly as he lean into her touch.

The woman smiled down sadly at him. "Love never is. That's why it hurt's so much when they're gone," Joannah responded wisely.

Then Rounding the bar and sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug. She kissed the top of his head when he buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around their waist. Joannah only held him tighter when she felt her shirt grow wet and heard him quietly gasp out, "But I don't want him gone. I want him here... with me. He promised forever."

Damien's broken whisper broke her heart. In all the years of her long life Joannah never heard him sound more broken. It was at time's like these she forgot that he was she infinitely older than her, because when she look at him all Joannah saw the young heart broken face of someone who loved so innocently and with their whole heart and being. Joannah easily scoped up the crying man's smaller frame into her arms and carried Damien to his room from prying eyes.

The plum and black haired man was still gasping quietly as cried and clung to her tightly as if afraid to let go. Push a door open she entered the purple, black, gold and sea green and pulled back the fluffy covers of his large bed that was covered in soft and fluffy pillows, blankets and soft toys. Joannah set on down the bed and pulled back as a small white and purple panda climbed up and snuggled into Damien, who hugged the animal in return.

"You'll be okay. It will get better," Joannah said gently, brushing Damien wavy fringe behind his ear revealing two mismatched cat-like eyes, one purple and the right one sea green, shining with tears.

"No it won't," Damien mumbled into the panda's fur as he began to fall asleep.

Joannah sighed. "Not completely, no. But we're hear for you," the sorceress replied softly. "Good night my Mirel," she whispered, though Damien didn't hear as he'd finally fallen asleep. Getting up carefully so she didn't wake him, Joannah quietly left the room closing the door gently after her. "We'll be here for you as long as we're able," she added sombrely even though he wouldn't hear her words, before going off to look for Nate or one of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda hate myself for writing this chapter. The ending took on a mind of it's own and I cried while writing it 😢
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please feel to comment and tell what you think.


End file.
